Ves
by paogranger
Summary: Songfic RT. Basado en la canción Ves de Sin Bandera.Una mañana, como tantas, acudió al hospital un poco ansiosa, pues de alguna manera presentía que ese día se definiría el rumbo de su vida, y había sido así, él, sin dar ninguna explicación, se había ido…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok, antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, sino a JKR.

¡Hola! Bueno, esta es la primer historia que escribo, especialmente para una persona a la que aprecio mucho, espero que sea de su agrado.

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Bet.

**VES**

Después de la caída del señor tenebroso, cualquiera hubiera pensado que la paz y la felicidad estarían presentes en la vida de cada miembro de la comunidad mágica, pues bien, tal vez eso era cierto para todos excepto para ella, Nymphadora Tonks.

Dos años atrás, Harry Potter había puesto fin a los planes de Lord Voldemort después de un cruel enfrentamiento en el cuál muchos miembros de la Orden habían perdido la vida. Aun podía recordar, como si hubiera sido ayer, el miedo que sintió al verlo tirado en el campo de batalla, sin sentido y con tantas heridas en el rostro y cuerpo, que el daño que sufría mes con mes hubiera pasado inadvertido en ese momento.

Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio, con la obligación de ayudar a Harry a llegar hasta donde Voldemort se encontraba, tuvo que correr hacia el lugar en el que él y Hermione se enfrentaban a un grupo de mortifagos para ayudarla y permitirle a Harry seguir con su camino; no sin antes asegurarse de colocarlo en un lugar seguro y aplicarle un par de hechizos que, en caso de que volviera en si, le permitieran soportar el dolor. Después de una dura batalla en la que por fin logró vengar la muerte de su primo, Sirius Black, lo siguiente, de lo cuál tuvo conciencia, fue que se encontraba en una habitación de San Mungo, rodeada por un gran número de pociones de aspecto desagradable y que por nada del mundo pensaba tomarse. Cuando su cerebro registró todo lo que había vivido en las últimas… ¿horas, días? Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento, tenía que verlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien y recibiendo la atención adecuada; así es que, dando un brinco y alegrándose al ver que no había perdido su increíble agilidad, se levantó de la cama, no sin antes llevarse con ella todas las pociones que se encontraban descansando en una mesa.

Luego de recibir los regaños de Molly durante casi media hora por haberse levantado de esa manera tan irresponsable y exponiéndose a sufrir un daño irreversible, al fin logró preguntar por su salud, los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron al ver como Molly palidecía antes de contestar. –_Está bien_-había dicho, -_a pesar de que muy pocos han querido hacerse cargo de él a causa de su condición_- agregó con las mejillas un poco rojas a causa del enojo que ello le provocaba. Y no era para menos, ¡su condición! A quién le importaba eso, de haber tenido consigo su varita en esos momentos, habría estado dispuesta a lanzar maldiciones por todo el hospital a todo aquel que se hubiera atrevido a hacer un comentario al respecto.

-_No quiere ver a nadie_- se apresuró a agregar al verla con la firme intención de dirigirse hacia su habitación -_puede que apenas esté conciente pero sigue siendo el necio de siempre, dice que no debemos preocuparnos por él, sino por todos los demás que se encuentran en el hospital_- añadió con profunda tristeza en la voz.

Fue en ese momento en el que se percató que él no era el único que había sufrido heridas graves durante el enfrentamiento. Molly le informó que todos sus hijos al igual que su marido, habían sido llevados a San Mungo; Bill, Charlie, Arthur y los gemelos ya estaban recuperándose y volvían ser los mismos de siempre, mientras que Ginny y Ron se encontraban graves, pero confiaban en que pronto se recuperarían. Harry por otro lado, contaba con los cuidados de su enfermera personal: Hermione Granger, quién no se había separado de su lado desde que ella misma fue capaz de ponerse en pie.

Así es que, confiada en que dentro de pocos días, Remus tendría el humor suficiente como para permitir que alguien lo visitara, espero pacientemente a que ese momento llegara con la ilusión de que, ahora que todo había terminado tal vez accedería a darle una oportunidad a su relación.

Pero ese momento jamás llegó, -_es porque se acerca la luna llena_- pensaba -_lo mas seguro es que quiera esperar a que todo pase antes de hablar conmigo_- se decía continuamente impidiendo que su corazón comprendiera lo que la razón le gritaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tiempo después Hermione había conseguido que el Ministerio de Magia concediera a los licántropos, los mismos derechos que cualquier otro mago, abriéndoles así muchas oportunidades que antes ni en sus mejores sueños, habrían podido imaginar.

Una mañana, como tantas, acudió al hospital un poco ansiosa, pues de alguna manera presentía que ese día se definiría el rumbo de su vida, y había sido así, él, sin dar ninguna explicación, se había ido…

Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor

Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz

No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel

Cuando digo tu nombre

La profesora McGonagall lo había convencido de volver a su antiguo puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cargo que había ocupado durante los dos últimos años; pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que ella estuviera paseando nerviosa por los pasillos de Hogwarts y el hecho de que la noche anterior hubiera tenido como protagonista a la luna llena tampoco había influido en nada a que sus pasos la hubieran llevado hasta las puertas de la enfermería. No, ella, Nymphadora Tonks, estaba ahí con un único propósito: atender a la solicitud que la profesora McGonagall había hecho al Departamento de Aurores pidiendo que un par de ellos acudieran a Hogwarts para contarles a los alumnos de quinto año las experiencias y satisfacciones que encerraba su profesión. Ella tampoco había tenido nada que ver en la extraña desaparición de las solicitudes que se habían hecho llegar a cada auror con mucho tiempo de anticipación, para asegurarse de que tuvieran el tiempo suficiente como para acudir a Hogwarts y permanecer en el colegio durante una semana; y por supuesto que se trataba de una casualidad que solo ella y Robert las hubiesen recibido y por consiguiente fueran los únicos aurores disponibles; así es que, definitivamente Remus John Lupin no era la causa de que después de haber echado una rápida mirada dentro de la enfermería y comprobado que no había nadie en su interior, sus pasos la guiaran justamente a donde sabía se encontraban las habitaciones de los profesores.

Después de atropellar un par de veces a la señora Norris, tropezar con dos armaduras, una alfombra y un libro de pociones abandonado a medio corredor, -_deberían de ser más ordenados y recoger de vez en cuando sus cosas_- Tonks finalmente alcanzó su destino. Sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta que la habitación perteneciente a Remus se encontraba en un rincón un poco escondida y que el camino que llevaba a ella apenas estaba iluminado por un débil resplandor, perteneciente a una vela ubicada al inicio del corredor, -_nunca cambiará_- pensó. Analizando las posibilidades que tenía de llegar hasta la puerta sin derrumbar algo y alertarlo de este modo de su presencia, decidió volver por la vela, al menos así sabría por donde caminaba. Mientras sus pasos la guiaban lentamente hacia la habitación del hombre que amaba, repasó mentalmente lo que haría al llegar a él. Su única intención era verlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien, aun aunque deseaba perderse en su profunda mirada una vez más, sabía que su corazón no sería capaz de soportar otro rechazo, no después de que se hubiera roto en pedazos aquella mañana en la que descubrió su ausencia, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos antes de la batalla final…

Abrió la puerta lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido, sabía lo perceptivo que él podía llegar a ser; su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo ahí dormido, respirando tranquilamente, como si todo el mundo a su alrededor no pudiera estar mejor en ese momento, verlo así la hirió, al darse cuenta de que él si lograba seguir adelante con su vida, o al menos dormir sin que su pasado lo despertara súbitamente al recordarle lo que pudo haber sido.

Avanzó hacia su cama con la mirada fija en su rostro, cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento, habría dudado que fuera en realidad Nymphadora Tonks, al verla caminar con tanta seguridad y sobre todo sin tropezar con nada siendo que la habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad casi total. Cuando se encontraba a solo un paso de su cama, observó unos cuantos frascos vacíos depositados sobre una pequeña mesa, al instante supo que uno de ellos debió de haber contenido la poción matalobos, y por lo que lograba recordar de sus múltiples estancias en la enfermería de Hogwarts, el otro contenía poción para dormir sin soñar. Sintiéndose segura ante este hecho, terminó con la distancia que aun existía entre ellos y, suavemente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dedicando los primeros minutos de su estancia a verlo dormir.

No había cambiado en nada, su misma expresión serena, algunas canas adornando su cabello dándole un aspecto reflexivo e intelectual, en su rostro existía un pequeño corte producido probablemente durante su transformación de la noche anterior, no parecía muy profundo, sin embargo lo mejor sería curarlo antes de que ocasionara una infección; el efecto de la poción duraba algunas horas por lo que estaba segura que podría curarlo y marcharse sin que el hubiera notado su presencia. Lo conocía perfectamente bien, así es que guardado en algún lugar de la habitación debería tener un pequeño botiquín que le ayudaría en su labor, su vista recorrió toda la habitación hasta toparse con una pequeña caja, y, si su intuición de auror (y la de una mujer enamorada claro) no fallaba, ahí encontraría lo que buscaba. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y se dirigió hacia la caja, al abrirla no pudo evitar una sonrisa al descubrir que la mitad de ese botiquín estaba integrado por los chocolates mas deliciosos que se pueden encontrar en Honeydukes, y que seguramente eran utilizados durante sus clases con los alumnos de tercer año, así es que después de tomar lo que necesitaba, además de una gran barra de chocolate, regresó hasta la cama y con un pequeño suspiro, comenzó.

Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar la herida, al primer contacto con su piel se estremeció, era justo como lo recordaba, tratando de luchar contra el mar de recuerdos que asaltaron su mente ante ese simple roce, continuó con su tarea tratando de concentrarse al máximo en ella. Una vez que hubo terminado, no pudo resistir los deseos de acariciarlo tan solo un momento, -_está profundamente dormido_- se dijo, -_si no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, unos segundos más no afectarán en nada_-. Recorrió lentamente su rostro, permitiéndole a sus manos recordar cada detalle de el.

Se separó bruscamente al sentir un movimiento por parte de Remus, por un instante le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa igual que las que solía dedicarle única y exclusivamente a ella, en los momentos en los cuáles creía que nadie lo observaba; lo que él siempre había ignorado era que ella había aprendido a sentir y ver cada pequeño gesto de amor de su parte, después de todo era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir, para mantener la esperanza de que tarde o temprano él terminaría aceptando lo que ella le ofrecía.

Se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no notó como poco a poco Remus había comenzado a abrir los ojos, así como tampoco se dio cuenta que una de sus manos avanzaba hacia la suya, que ahora se encontraba descansando en su pecho.

-_De nuevo ese sueño_- fue lo primero que Remus Lupin pensó mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, a lo largo de esos dos años y aun desde mucho antes, era frecuente que tuviera sueños de ese tipo, en los que ella se encontraba a su lado, y él viviendo en un mundo sin obstáculos entre ellos, podía aceptar su amor. Esta noche sin embargo, todo le había parecido mucho más real, podría jurar que había sentido su presencia, así como sus caricias en todo el rostro, pensando que podría disfrutar de su sueño un poco mas, se había aventurado a mover su mano, en busca de aquella que se encontraba realizando débiles caricias en su pecho; grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que dicha mano se sentía bastante real, y más aun cuando vio como al producirse el contacto, de entre las sombras surgía un rostro que le era extremadamente familiar.

-Tonks-, -Remus- susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, él en un tono que indicaba que aun no podía creer que ella se encontrara realmente ahí, ella como si quisiera resumir en un simple nombre todo el amor que sentía por él.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, no solo porque sus manos aun seguían en contacto, al igual que sus ojos, sino porque cada uno fue capaz de percibir en la voz del otro que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Se que no todo acabo, el amor sigue aquí

Esto no termino, tu me miras así, como ayer

Tiene tanto poder lo que siento, ves que lo nuestro es eterno

Yo te puedo amar

Déjate llevar

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó en un tono un tanto brusco, mientras que una voz, que bien podría haber sido la de su conciencia, lo reprendía por tratar de esa manera a la única mujer que lo había amado sinceramente.

-La profesora McGonagall solicitó que un par de aurores vinieran a hablar con los alumnos de quinto curso- dijo en el tono más indiferente que pudo lograr.

-Conozco perfectamente esa solicitud, ya que yo fui quién le sugirió esa idea, pero jamás imaginé que serías precisamente tú quién decidiera venir; además, no me refería a que haces en Hogwarts, sino a mi habitación.-

-Aunque no lo creas todos los miembros del Departamento de Aurores han estado sumamente ocupados, Robert y yo éramos los únicos disponibles en estas fechas, además estaba el hecho de que la profesora McGonagall resaltó la importancia que podía tener esto para los alumnos- le dijo intentando inútilmente de encontrar su mirada, ya que este parecía sumamente interesado en el techo de la habitación.

-Y sobre la pregunta de tu habitación- añadió, -simplemente me encontraba paseando por los corredores y llegué aquí accidentalmente-.

Remus le dirigió una mirada cargada de incredulidad al tiempo que con una mano señalaba las cosas que Tonks había usado minutos atrás para curar el corte de su mejilla.

-Está bien, si lo que quieres es la verdad te lo diré, fui yo quién provocó que todos los demás aurores tuvieran alguna misión que hacer mientras yo quedaba libre para venir aquí, te estuve buscando durante casi dos horas porque quería saber como te encontrabas después de ayer, cuando vi la poción que habías tomado pensé que podría permanecer unos momentos a tu lado sin que te dieras cuenta y cuando vi el corte que tenías yo… pensé que no habría ningún problema si te curaba- terminó mientras lo miraba ansiosamente.

-Y conoces muy bien la razón por la que lo hice- añadió en un susurro mientras bajaba la vista, momento que Remus aprovechó para mirarla antes de tomar la palabra.

-La profesora McGonagall indicó a cada uno de los jefes de las casas que deberíamos estar presentes durante las pláticas que darán a los alumnos, al parecer también desea que ustedes asistan a cada una de las clases en las que dichos alumnos deben obtener notas sobresalientes si es que quieren ser aurores en el futuro- al ver que Tonks no decía nada al respecto continuó.

-He pensado que, en el caso de Gryffindor lo mejor sería dejarlos solos, de esta manera mi presencia no interferirá con los alumnos, y estos se sentirán con mas confianza para hacerles todas las preguntas que deseen, además estoy seguro que tu compañero y tú se sentirán mucho mas cómodos de este modo-. Al percatarse de que Tonks se disponía a tomar la palabra, continuó antes de que esta pudiera interrumpirlo.

-En el caso de las clases, si lo deseas puedo proporcionarles un informe acerca de mi asignatura, donde podrán ver los avances de cada uno de mis alumnos así como los principales problemas que se presentan, podrán juzgar si el nivel que tienen es el adecuado para conseguir la nota máxima en el TIMO-.

Un silencio pesado se extendió entre ellos, mientras que Remus había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, Tonks parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Eres… co… ¿Cómo puedes hablar así, como si nunca hubiera existido nada entre nosotros, como si no supieras lo que siento por ti, ¿y porque te sigues comportando de esa manera cuanto tu sientes exactamente lo mismo que yo?-, preguntó con furia.

-No sé de que estas hablando, sabes perfectamente que…-, pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por una Tonks al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué, ¿qué es lo que sé perfectamente, ¿Qué eres un cobarde? Un cobarde que solo estando cerca de la muerte fue capaz de admitir lo que sentía, sigues actuando igual que antes, te estás comportando igual que hace dos años, cuando me dejaste sola y después huiste para no enfrentar lo que había pasado entre nosotros-, le gritó.

Ves que mi amor es tu amor

Que tu ausencia es dolor

Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas

Y no regresas nunca más

-Sabes que había pocas posibilidades de que ambos sobreviviéramos, yo… yo no quería que todo terminara así, creí que sería mi último día con vida, creí…creí que merecías saber la verdad-, le dijo con un tono un tanto ansioso.

-Estaba conciente del peligro que corríamos, sabía que esa podría haber sido la última vez que te viera con vida, pero mi corazón guardó la esperanza de que, si todo salía bien tendríamos un futuro juntos, esa noche tú te encargaste de alimentar esa esperanza, te comportaste de una manera egoísta, si hubieras muerto, me habrías condenado a una vida en la que solo tendría ese maravilloso momento para recordarte, y… ¡y casi hubiera preferido eso a tener que soportar estos dos años!- le gritó, pero en esta ocasión, Remus pudo observar como una lágrima caía por su rostro; en ese momento, deseo avanzar hacia ella, abrazarla, y con sus labios recorrer el camino que había seguido esa lágrima fugitiva, así como pedirle perdón por su comportamiento como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo a lo largo de esos dos años; pero a lo largo de toda su vida, los deseos de su corazón siempre se habían visto aplastados por su razón, que en ese instante comenzaba a recordarle que lo que había hecho era lo mejor para ella, que tarde o temprano lo olvidaría y encontraría a alguien más que pudiera hacerla feliz, y cuando llegara ese momento, el lo sería también, por lo que controlando sus deseos tomó la palabra.

-Sé que actúe de manera egoísta y cobarde, y te pido perdón por ello, no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy por mi comportamiento, y créeme que no ha habido un día en el que no me lo reproche- dijo mientras observaba como en el rostro de Tonks comenzaba a aparecer una expresión de infinito dolor, así es que, tratando por todos los medios de no ver sus ojos ahora totalmente llenos de lágrimas y callando los deseos de su corazón, siguió hablando.

-Esa noche yo estaba conciente de mi misión, sabes que tenía que proteger a Harry, permitirle llegar hasta donde estaba Voldemort, y fallé, de no haber sido por ti, Harry jamás habría accedido a seguir su camino dejando sola a Hermione, los demás mortifagos hubieran llegado hasta ellos y todo habría sido en vano, le habría fallado a Sirius, a James, a…-.

-¡Deja de cargar siempre con la responsabilidad de todo, sabes que no fue tu culpa, sabes que deberías de haber contado con mucho más apoyo del que recibiste, y deja de poner a Harry, Sirius o James como pretexto, siempre has hecho todo lo posible por hacer lo mejor para ellos, ¿Cuándo te dedicarás a hacer lo mejor para ti?- le decía con la respiración agitada.

-Tal vez alguna vez haya sido así, pero…-.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme ahora Remus, que nuevo pretexto inventarás para huir de tus sentimientos?-.

-Sabes que soy demasiado…-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pobre? Si mal no recuerdo la ley que Hermione logró que aprobaran hace dos años ahora te permite tener un trabajo estable y ser respetado por todos, ¿viejo? Sabes que la edad nunca ha sido un problema dentro de la comunidad mágica y aun aunque lo fuera para mi nunca ha tenido importancia, ó, ¿peligroso? He enfrentado los suficientes peligros siendo auror como para recordar siquiera el significado de esa palabra, sabes que siempre tendrías la poción matalobos cerca de ti, sabes que nunca te dejaría solo- le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada, aun cuando siempre se había sentido un poco intimidada por sus ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy, sabes lo que pudo haberte pasado, y todo habría sido mi culpa, ¿como crees que me hubiera sentido? ¿Como podría haberte vuelto a mirar a los ojos?-.

-Ojalá no hubieras llegado a tiempo- dijo en un susurró bajando la mirada.

-Tonks, yo…- intentó decir, pero una vez mas fue interrumpido.

-No es necesario que digas nada- dijo mirándolo nuevamente, -esta vez ya entendí, he comprendido que haga lo que haga jamás lograré convencerte-, con una amarga sonrisa continuó, -ya no tienes por que preocuparte, no te molestaré más, jamás volveré a hablar de mis sentimientos-.

Tonks se dirigió a la puerta, para su mala suerte, tropezó con una mesa que se encontraba cerca de su destino, provocando que se detuviera para arreglar el florero que había caído al piso, brindándole a Remus una última oportunidad de detenerla, como su corazón le pedía a gritos en ese momento, sin embargo, una vez más, su razón se impuso sobre su corazón y se limitó a observarla desde su lugar.

Justo antes de que Tonks cruzara la puerta volvió a detenerse, volviéndose hacia él.

-Creo que sería buena idea que hablaras con la profesora McGonagall, para informarle que necesitamos de un poco de privacidad con los alumnos y por lo tanto ustedes no estarán presentes, buenas noches- dijo justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejando dentro a un hombre sumido en una profunda oscuridad, que no era nada comparada con la que en ese momento reinaba en su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Bueno antes que nada agradezco a todos los que leyeron la primera parte de esta historia, y pido una disculpa ya que olvidé mencionar que la dividí en tres partes, por lo que después de este capítulo solo quedará uno más.

**Bet-HPG: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado sis.

**Feanwen: **Tu duda está resuelta, espero que este capítulo también te guste, y gracias por tu review.

**Syzygy-galaxia: **Gracias nana!

**Kilia Tomobiki: **Jajaja, créeme que tu advertencia fue muy considerada, y no te preocupes no sería tan cruel como para dejarlo así, y menos con esa espada frente a mi :p

Como supongo que lo que quieren es comenzar a leer no los distraigo más y aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten.

_Que aun te puedo llenar _

_Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión_

_Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión_

_Para volver a respirar en tu corazón_

Remus volvió hasta su cama y se dejó caer en ella pesadamente, lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Un dolor agudo se alojó en su pecho, exactamente a la altura del corazón, mientras recordaba las palabras de Tonks.

_-Estaba conciente del peligro que corríamos, sabía que esa podría haber sido la última vez que te viera con vida, pero mi corazón guardó la esperanza de que, si todo salía bien, tendríamos un futuro juntos, esa noche tú te encargaste de alimentar esa esperanza, te comportaste de una manera egoísta, si hubieras muerto, me habrías condenado a una vida en la que solo tendría ese maravilloso momento para recordarte, y… ¡y casi hubiera preferido eso a tener que soportar estos dos años!-._

Si, lo aceptaba, se había comportado como un perfecto idiota, no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, o tal vez lo hizo, pero en esa ocasión su corazón logró ser más fuerte que la razón e hizo callar todos los inconvenientes de su idea.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Remus Lupin se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, en el único sillón que conformaba su sala, estaba un tanto desvencijado, pero era bastante cómodo. Se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por su cabello, mientras su mirada se perdía en las llamas frente a él._

_Una batalla se efectuaba en su interior, los protagonistas eran los mismos, aunque el motivo de la discusión había cambiado. Al día siguiente se definiría el destino de la comunidad mágica, él tenía una misión importante y no le importaba dar su vida si con ello garantizaba el éxito; pero desde que los primero rayos del sol lo despertaron de un incómodo e intranquilo sueño una idea había estado rondando por su cabeza: -tenía que decirle a Tonks la verdad, debía comportarse como un verdadero Gryffindor y confesarle de una buena vez sus sentimientos hacia ella, no era que no lo supiera, ya que resultaba obvio incluso para la persona mas distraída, pero jamás había tenido el valor suficiente para decírselo cara a cara, sabía que ella lo merecía, y, si ese era su último día de vida, era lo mejor que podía hacer-._

_Estos pensamientos se hacían presentes cada vez que su corazón era el encargado de hablar, pero, acostumbrado a escuchar siempre a la voz de la razón, rápidamente eran sustituidos por otros muy diferentes: -es injusto para ella, no puedo llegar y decirle que la amo cuando lo más seguro es que muera el día de mañana-._

_-Pero si no lo haces, jamás podrás descansar en paz, ni ella tampoco-._

_Fue así como Remus Lupin decidió escuchar a su corazón, como pocas veces lo había hecho, y, antes de cambiar de opinión, prendió el fuego de la chimenea y pidió a Tonks que fuera a verlo._

_-Debiste decirle que tú irías a su casa, así podrías cambiar de opinión y decirle que había surgido un problema con la orden-._

_-Fue lo mejor, ella merece saberlo, y tú necesitas decírselo, verás como te sentirás en paz una vez que lo hagas-._

_Esta discusión entre su corazón y su razón comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, por momentos tenía deseos de salir huyendo de su propia casa, el único lugar donde se sentía seguro. Pero un crack, seguido del ruido de una mesa cayendo al suelo, le indicaron que sus planes de escape ahora eran imposibles de realizar._

_Se incorporó lentamente mientras observaba a la mujer que había aparecido frente a él, en esa ocasión su cabello era de color castaño, muy parecido al suyo, Tonks le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, recordándole con ese gesto el motivo por el cuál se encontraba ahí._

_-Hola- saludó, -me…me sorprendió un poco el que me hayas pedido que viniera-._

_-A mi también- pensó._

_-Yo…yo necesito decirte algo- le dijo con un tono demasiado serio y formal para la ocasión, lo cuál provocó que la expresión en el rostro de Tonks se tornara preocupado._

_-¿Pasa algo?-._

_-¡No!... quiero decir... si, si pasa algo, ha pasado algo desde hace mucho tiempo-._

_-Siéntate, por favor-, le indicó señalando el sillón en el que había estado momentos atrás._

_-Gracias-._

_-¿Y bien?- preguntó luego de unos momentos en silencio, en los cuáles Remus se había limitado a observar el fuego mientras ella lo observaba a él._

_-No…¿no imaginas el motivo por el cuál te pedí que vinieras?-._

_-Lo he imaginado miles de veces- le dijo con una débil sonrisa, -pero siempre he estado equivocada, no veo porqué hoy ha de ser diferente-._

_-Cuando las personas se encuentran ante una situación como la nuestra, sienten la necesidad de hablar, de decir todo aquello que han guardado para si mismos a lo largo de sus vidas, supongo que todos los que pelearán mañana se encuentran haciendo algo similar en este momento-._

_Remus volteó a ver a Tonks, su rostro era iluminado por el fuego frente a ellos, dándole un brillo especial a sus ojos, tenía que decírselo, pero a la vez le daba tanto miedo que resultara lastimada._

_-Yo…yo te…yo…creo que fue en un error pedirte que vinieras, es tarde, los dos debemos descansar- le dijo mientras se reincorporaba, pero una mano suave sujetó la suya antes de que consiguiera alejarse lo suficiente. Remus volteó, dirigiendo su mirada a la dueña de esa mano, encontrando como sus ojos lo miraban de una manera ansiosa y suplicante._

_-Dilo…-le dijo con una voz quebrada, -por favor, necesito saberlo, necesito escucharlo de tus labios-._

_Remus dio un profundo suspiro, volvió hasta el sillón, sentándose muy cerca de ella, aun sujetando su mano, cuando sus miradas se conectaron, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto._

_-Te amo- dijo simplemente._

_Esto fue suficiente para que la mujer frente a el se lanzara a sus brazos, recostando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras él correspondía a su abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello._

_-Te amo- repitió, antes de sentir como ella se separaba un poco de él para unir sus labios a los suyos._

_Era la sensación más maravillosa que podía experimentar, ahí, teniendo entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y probando sus labios. Era un beso dulce y suave, sin prisas, ambos querían disfrutar al máximo ese momento, temiendo que, si se separaban, cada uno se hallaría solo en su habitación._

_Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle a sus pulmones, se separaron, ambos con los ojos cerrados, como queriendo guardar en su mente cada momento, cuando Remus abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Tonks, aunque, como no tardó en darse cuenta, sus mejillas se encontraban cubiertas por lágrimas, preocupado levantó su vista hacía sus ojos, encontrándolos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaban siendo derramadas pero también por todo el amor que escapaba por ellos._

_-Te amo- le dijo ella con la voz quebrada._

_-Y yo a ti- le contesto con la voz más ronca de lo normal a causa de la emoción._

_Comenzó a besar su rostro, limpiando con sus labios las lágrimas que aun se encontraban en el._

_Tonks acarició su mejilla con suavidad justo antes de volver a besarlo._

_En ese momento, los gritos de advertencia que su razón le enviaba quedaron totalmente opacados por la explosión de sensaciones provenientes de su corazón. _

_Suavemente, Tonks comenzó a recostarse en el sillón, atrayendo a Remus hacia ella, quién no dejaba de besarla con todo el amor del que era capaz._

_Remus abrió los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había logrado tener una noche tranquila de sueño, y la razón se encontraba a su lado, un poco encima de él y abrazada a su pecho, sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y, justo cuando se disponía a acariciar su mejilla para despertarla, la realidad lo golpeó tan duro que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar. Dentro de unas horas habrían de partir hacia su última batalla, esa sería la primera y última vez que la tendría de esa manera, y, si deseaba impedir que sus actos tuvieran una consecuencia desastrosa en ella, debía continuar viviendo su sueño un poco más._

_Besó su frente dulcemente, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda, ella abrió los ojos observándolo con amor._

_-Buenos días-._

_-Buenos días-, le respondió él, justo antes de besarla._

_-Es tarde, debemos prepararnos e ir al cuartel-, dijo mientras observaba como en sus ojos alegres aparecía una expresión de miedo. Volvió a besarla, atrayéndola un poco más hacia el, antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano._

_-Vamos-le dijo._

_/FIN FLASHBACK/_

_Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti_

_Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz_

_Que no importa lo que haya pasado_

_No importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado_

Remus aun podía recordar lo que había sentido al besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, durante esos dos años, noche tras noche, ese era el único recuerdo que le permitía dormir con algo de paz, aunque por lo general, despertaba atormentado por la idea de lo que pudo haber sido su vida si no hubiera huido del hospital. Pero noche tras noche, su razón se encargaba de recordarle que había sido lo mejor para ella, que tarde o temprano lo olvidaría y podría hacer su vida al lado de alguien más, ella no podía estar a su lado, aunque se negara a admitirlo él seguía siendo demasiado peligroso para ella.

Un nuevo recuerdo de lo dicho esa noche llegó a su mente.

_-Ojalá no hubieras llegado a tiempo-._

Esperaba que ella lo hubiera olvidado, aunque como podría hacerlo si para él era la pesadilla que siempre lo atormentaba, y el recuerdo que impedía que corriera a buscarla cada que su corazón le gritaba que ninguno lograría ser feliz mientras estuvieran separados.

_/ FLASHBACK/_

_Durante los últimos meses, el bando de Voldemort se había visto fortalecido por la gran cantidad de hombres lobo que, bajo el mando de Greyback, habían aceptado unirse a él._

_La orden se encontraba sumamente preocupada por esto, ya que múltiples sitios muggles estaban siendo atacados por estos, sin contar con la gran cantidad de magos que ya habían sido mordidos._

_Remus sabía que si lograban deshacerse de Greyback la mayor parte de los hombres lobo huirían al verse sin líder, sin embargo, no todos los magos estaban dispuestos a perder tiempo y hombres en su búsqueda. Bill y él, con la ayuda ocasional de Kingsley y algún otro miembro de la familia Weasley, se habían encargado de investigar sus movimientos, hasta el punto de anticipar sus próximos ataques y el próximo lugar en el que permanecería inactivo hasta que el señor tenebroso solicitara sus servicios de nuevo. Por lo que Molly le había dicho, Tonks también estaba al tanto de la investigación, sin embargo, el no deseaba que interviniera, no deseaba exponerla aun mas de lo que ya estaba._

_Bill y él planeaban atacarlo en los próximos días, si todo salía como lo habían planeado, serían capaces de capturarlo y causar estragos en las filas de Voldemort, lo que también les daría la oportunidad de capturar a algunos mortifagos. Sin embargo, un día antes, un nuevo e inesperado ataque en una ciudad muggle había obligado a Remus a trasladarse hacia allá, dejando en manos de Kingsley la tarea de acompañar a Bill, a pesar de la insistencia de este en que podía hacerlo solo._

_Con lo que Remus jamás contó, fue con un Kingsley preocupado y herido que acudiría a él para informarle que Tonks había ocupado su lugar mediante el uso de una maldición. Al parecer Bill, había aceptado de buena gana el cambio, ya que sabía que Tonks poseía una razón tan poderosa como la suya para querer neutralizar a Greyback._

_Bill y Tonks habían llegado al lugar en el que Greyback se ocultaba, como parte de su plan, ambos debían asegurarse de que este se encontrara solo antes de intentar atacarlo, escondidos detrás de lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un edificio antiguo, ambos espiaban a su objetivo. Después de asegurarse de que las condiciones eran óptimas para el ataque, Bill salió de su escondite, dejando a Tonks atrás, ya que esta debía esperar su señal antes de atacar._

_Desde su escondite, Tonks era capaz de escuchar todo lo que se estaba desarrollando a unos metros de ella, su vista no era de mucha ayuda, ya que, a esa distancia y con la oscuridad que reinaba esa noche le resultaba imposible ver mas allá de dos o tres metros. Justo cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, Tonks observó aparecer a lo lejos, la señal que indicaba que por fin entraría en acción, y, todo habría salido tal y como lo habían planeado de no ser por el par de mortifagos que salieron a su encuentro justo cuando llegaba al lugar en el que Bill y Greyback estaban manteniendo una cruel batalla._

_Demostrando sus excelentes habilidades como auror, Tonks logró deshacerse de ellos casi sin ningún problema, aunque no podía negar que su repentina aparición la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, provocando que recibiera algunas maldiciones y golpes; desafortunadamente no se podía decir lo mismo de Bill, ya que alertado por el ruido, otro licántropo había acudido en la ayuda de su señor, tomando por sorpresa a Bill que para ese momento ya se encontraba sumamente herido y débil. Con la ayuda de Tonks, lograron dejar fuera de combate al otro licántropo y causar serias heridas en Greyback, sin embargo, víctima de un ataque por parte de este, Bill quedó tendido en el suelo inconsciente. Tonks continuó luchando con valentía, desafortunadamente, las heridas provocadas por los hechizos de los mortifagos, así como por el otro licántropo y el propio Greyback habían comenzado a causar estragos en su cuerpo, que se resistía mover un músculo más. Así es que tumbada en el suelo y sin su varita, estaba totalmente a merced del licántropo que se dirigía hacia ella con una mirada llena de odio y crueldad. Sabía que la luna llena estaba muy próxima y sabía las consecuencias que lo que Greyback estaba a punto de hacer podrían tener, sin embargo, muy dentro de ella sintió que era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Cerrando los ojos se preparó para lo que venía, pero esto nunca llegó, en su lugar, escuchó una voz demasiado conocida para ella gritar un hechizo que jamás pensó saldría de sus labios._

_Una luz verde surcó el cielo, impactando al hombre que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ella, observó como este caía a su lado con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, esto fue lo último que vio antes de caer desmayada._

_/FIN FLASHBACK/_

Remus sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente esos pensamientos, jamás olvidaría el miedo que sintió al ver como ella perdía el sentido, lo que pasó aquel día había sido suficiente para que el se convenciera del peligro que ella corría a su lado. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al alejarla de él.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a amanecer, había pasado gran parte de la noche perdido en sus recuerdos. Se levantó, esa día tendría que hacer muchas cosas, y la primera de ellas, sería hablar con la profesora McGonagall para explicarle que él no estaría presente cuando el par de aurores hablara con sus alumnos.

_Yo te puedo amar_

_Déjate llevar_

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor_

_Que tu ausencia es dolor_

_Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas_

_Y no regresas nunca más_

Aun no podía creer que se hubiera negado, él siempre había obedecido sus ordenes, y ahora cuando se lo pedía como un favor personal, simplemente se negaba.

_-Es fundamental que los alumnos cuenten con el apoyo del jefe de su casa_- había dicho.

_-¿Y que es lo que he estado haciendo a lo largo de estos años, mis alumnos saben que pueden contar conmigo cuando quieran, la comunicación entre nosotros no puede ser mejor, además ni siquiera parece importarles que esté aquí-._ Estos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del profesor Lupin aquella mañana, mientras veía como sus alumnos estaban absortos en la plática que estaban teniendo con ellos Tonks y ese tipo Robert, nunca imaginó que fuera tan joven, según sus cálculos debía ser unos cinco o seis años mayor que Tonks. El desayuno de esa mañana había bastado para que se enterara de los detalles importantes de su vida: Robert F. Adams, auror trasladado hace un año a Londres, en un principio asignado a realizar papeleo, pero ocho meses atrás había tenido una participación más activa, y por lo que había escuchado, la mayoría de esa participación activa había sido al lado de Tonks, lo cuál dejo de preocuparle en el momento en que se enteró que era casado, pero volvió a resurgir acompañada de algo de pena al saber que, el motivo de ese traslado había sido justamente la muerte de su esposa.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, Remus se dedicó a prestar atención a lo que ocurría en el aula, en ese momento Tonks se encontraba contando su última misión, en la cuál para no variar, su compañero había sido Robert. Lo hacía de una manera entusiasta, arrancando las expresiones adecuadas en sus alumnos en el momento indicado, incluso habían comenzado a hacer una representación causando un poco de exasperación en Remus, que lo veía como algo completamente inútil, _-¿porque no se conformaban con contárselos y ya?-_.

Para completar el bello cuadro, Tonks y Robert parecían llevarse bastante bien, y al parecer, Tonks pensaba cumplir con lo que le había dicho la noche anterior ya que a lo largo de toda su plática, el había sido tratado como una banca mas del aula, y cuando entraron, no recibió mas que un frío buenos días de su parte.

_-Eso era lo que querías ¿no?-_ casi podía escuchar a su corazón gritarle, mientras su razón se mantenía firme en su decisión de que eso había sido lo mejor para ambos.

_-Parece ser que el tal Robert la aprecia mucho, ¿no es así?-_.

_-Por supuesto que no, solo se trata de un compañero de trabajo-, -si claro, como si tu trataras con esa familiaridad a la profesora McGonagall, o ¿que opinas de la profesora Vector, ¿o Trelawney tal vez, porque no admites que te estás muriendo de celos-._

_-¡Yo no tengo celos!-._

Remus comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, deseaba salir corriendo en ese momento del aula, estaba seguro de que nadie se daría cuenta.

Por fin su martirio terminó cuando se dio por finalizada la plática, pensó que tal vez podría dirigirles algunas palabras antes de que se fueran, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus planes tendrían que esperar, ya que ambos se dirigieron a la puerta siendo seguidos por una gran cantidad de Gryffindors que continuaban asediándolos con preguntas.

La semana estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, solo tendría que soportar un día mas y su vida volvería a la normalidad, no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde aquella noche en su habitación, ella parecía alegre y entusiasta como siempre, los accidentes que siempre la acompañaban parecían incluso aumentar su buen humor y el de aquellos que la acompañaran, incluido ese tal Robert; Remus no podía evitar llenarse de indignación y frustración cada que los veía juntos, pero era lo mejor, se repetía una y otra vez; sin embargo, a él no podía engañarla, las pocas veces que sus miradas se habían cruzado, Remus podía distinguir en sus ojos un profundo dolor, lo cuál aumentaba el suyo propio al saber que él era el responsable.

En ese momento se dirigía hacia su habitación, había decidido ir a la cama sin cenar, ya que de este modo evitaría verla, y les ahorraría a ambos un sufrimiento innecesario. Su camino se vio interrumpido cuando llegaron a sus oídos unas voces bastante conocidas, sabía que era de mala educación espiar, y más tratándose de la directora del colegio, pero justo cuando se disponía a irse de ahí, el nombre de Tonks llegó a sus oídos y no pudo evitar quedarse.

-Estoy seguro de que aceptará- decía Robert con voz alegre.

-Es una decisión difícil de tomar, seguramente, Tonks le pedirá un tiempo para pensarlo-, decía la profesora McGonagall en su común tono serio.

-Bueno, puedo darle todo el tiempo de mundo para que lo piense, no hay prisa, como usted dice es una decisión que no puede tomarse a la ligera-.

-Es un buen gesto de su parte-.

-Será un cambio muy importante en su vida, la primera vez que lo hice me llevó algo de tiempo decidirme a hacerlo, tuve que analizar varias cosas y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello, pero ahora gracias a la relación que mantenemos, no lo fue tanto, y estoy seguro que terminará aceptando-.

-Espero que sus deseos se cumplan Robert-.

-Yo también profesora, yo también-.

Remus llegó a su habitación con la respiración agitada, cuando se alejo lo suficiente de aquel pasillo, prácticamente había corrido hasta llegar a su alcoba; ahora sentado en la cama, podía reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-Estoy seguro de que aceptará-._

_-Es una decisión difícil de tomar, seguramente, Tonks le pedirá un tiempo para pensarlo-._

_-… puedo darle todo el tiempo de mundo… …es una decisión que no puede tomarse a la ligera-._

Robert iba a proponerle algo a Tonks, y ese algo era algo muy importante, tan importante que necesitaría mucho tiempo para pensar si lo aceptaba o no.

_-Será un cambio muy importante en su vida, la primera vez que lo hice… …tuve que analizar varias cosas y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello… … gracias a la relación que mantenemos… …seguro que terminará aceptando-._

Robert ya se había casado una vez, y, él mismo había visto que su relación con Tonks era muy buena, al parecer eran amigos, pero esa no era una razón suficiente como para casarse con alguien, por otro lado, el no sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de ese tal Robert, seguramente estaba enamorado de Tonks y ahora se le hacía muy fácil llegar y pedirle que se casara con él, ¡acaso no se daba cuenta de que Tonks lo amaba a él! ¡Y que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella!

_-Pero eso es lo que tú querías, ¿no es así, ¿no te encargaste de repetirle que buscara a alguien más porque ustedes no tenían un futuro juntos?-_ por primera vez en su vida, la voz de su corazón era la única que podía escuchar, por primera vez, su razón parecía carecer de los argumentos necesarios para convencerlo de que eso era lo mejor, por primera vez, Remus John Lupin supo que escucharía a su corazón sin importar lo que pudiera pasar.

-No te voy a perder Tonks-.

Por cierto, como no creo verlos antes de que finalice el año, les deseo a todos un:

¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	3. Chapter 3

Por suerte para Remus, la última clase a la que Tonks y Robert habrían de asistir era la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había intentado hablar con ella a lo largo del día, pero al parecer ella seguía firme en su decisión de evitarlo, pues bien, si tenía que hacerlo en frente de todos sus alumnos, no le importaba.

Durante el transcurso de la clase, Remus hizo lo posible por comportarse lo mas normal posible, tuvo éxito con todos, menos con ella, lo conocía demasiado bien y le había resultado obvio que algo estaba escondiendo, pero recordando que él no quería que se metiera en su vida, hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

Al termino de la clase, algunos alumnos salieron del aula, mientras que otros se dirigían hacia Robert y Tonks, al parecer intentaban convencerlos de que se quedaran un tiempo mas, pacientemente, Remus esperó en un rincón del aula hasta que el último alumno hubo salido del salón, al parecer, la idea de ignorarlo iba demasiado en serio, ya que Tonks comenzó a hablar con Robert como si él no estuviera ahí.

Justo cuando Tonks se disponía a emprender el camino hacia la puerta y Remus a abandonar su rincón, Robert hizo algo que le paralizó el corazón.

-Tonks, hay algo que me gustaría proponerte- le dijo, tomando su mano derecha.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando que quizá tú…-.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero me parece que usted no tiene nada que proponerle- interrumpió Remus, mirando a Robert casi con rencor, lo cuál sorprendió a los otros dos presentes en el aula.

-Remus, ¿qué…?-.

-Si alguien va a proponer algo- la interrumpió, -en ese caso seré yo el que lo haga-, se volvió hacia Tonks que lo miraba totalmente desconcertada, al igual que Robert, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sé que he sido un completo idiota, un ciego que no quiso darse cuenta que lo único que estaba logrando era herir a la persona que más ama en este mundo…-.

El rostro de Tonks mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos imposible de descifrar, su expresión era de sorpresa e incredulidad, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo-

-También sé-, continuó, -que no merezco lo que estoy a punto de pedirte, pero aunque tarde, he comprendido que no puedo vivir sin ti, que no puedo resignarme a ver como otro intenta ganarse tu amor-.

Para ese momento, el rostro de Tonks reflejaba ansiedad y esperanza; mientras que el de Robert no podía expresar mayor confusión.

-Te amo, aunque lo intenté, jamás he dejado de hacerlo, y ahora lo único que me importa es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-.

En esta ocasión, el rostro de Tonks solo reflejaba amor, y una inmensa alegría ante las palabras que estaba escuchando. Robert por otro lado, comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa, empezando a comprender.

-Nymphadora Tonks-, comenzó, pero no pudo continuar al ver el gesto que había aparecido en la cara de la mujer frente a él.

-Tonks-, repitió, -¿aceptarías casarte con este hombre, que tan solo puede ofrecerte todo su amor, y la promesa de que dedicará cada segundo de su vida a hacerte feliz?-.

Por toda respuesta, Remus recibió un abrazo que por poco lo derriba, seguido de un dulce beso en los labios al que el correspondió con gusto.

-¿Debo interpretar eso como un sí?- preguntó divertido una vez que se separaron.

-Por supuesto que sí, tonto- le dijo al tiempo que le daba un leve empujón.

-¿Tonto, ¿Qué no se supone que una de las cosas que admiras de mi es mi inteligencia?- preguntó con el mismo tono de antes.

Tonks volvió a reír antes de volver a besarlo.

-Me parece que ya no tiene caso que te pregunte si quieres acompañarme a Escocia- dijo Robert con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Escocia?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, Escocia- les dijo a las dos personas frente a él que lo miraban con gesto confundido.

-Justo antes de que usted, profesor, nos interrumpiera, yo me disponía a proponerle a Tonks que aceptara un traslado a Escocia junto conmigo, el jefe del departamento me dijo antes de venir aquí, que necesitaban un par de aurores dispuestos a trasladarse temporalmente, mientras resolvían unos problemas que surgieron allá-.

La cara de Remus reflejaba un desconcierto total, -_entonces, ¿su intención no era pedirle matrimonio a Tonks?_-, pensaba.

-Evidentemente profesor, me temo que usted malinterpretó las cosas- le dijo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Tonks pareció entender en ese momento lo que había pasado, por lo que volteo rápidamente a ver a Remus, temiendo que, al saber que todo había sido un malentendido, cambiara de opinión respecto a lo que acababa de proponerle.

Remus salió por fin de su asombro inicial al sentir una mirada clavada en él, al voltear, adivinó lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Tonks, por lo que con un rápido beso se encargó de disipar todas sus dudas.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que no he cambiado de opinión, lo que mas deseo en el mundo es convertirte en mi esposa-.

Remus esperaba un beso de su, ahora prometida, pero se sorprendió al ver como después de dirigirle una sonrisa, se separaba de él para dirigirse hacia Robert; y se sorprendió aun mas al ver como se lanzaba a sus brazos, se tranquilizo al ver que lo soltó rápidamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle un gracias.

-No hay problema, me alegra haber sido de ayuda para que tú y el profesor arreglaran su situación, ahora si me disculpan, los dejo solos- añadió antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta y cerrarla tras de si.

-Estabas celoso- sentenció Tonks con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, yo solo me di cuenta de que…-, intentó explicarse, pero al ver la mirada que Tonks le dirigía no pudo mas que rendirse ante la evidencia.

-Si- admitió, -me moría de celos con solo pensar que Robert estaba enamorado de ti y que podría lograr conquistar tu amor-.

-Sé que cometí muchos errores, y sé que te hice sufrir demasiado, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-, le dijo mirándola avergonzado.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, no ahora que por fin vamos a estar juntos- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarlo.

-Y bien, ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?- preguntó una vez que terminaron el beso.

-Cuando tú quieras, aunque entre mas pronto mejor, no quiero que te arrepientas- le dijo un tanto en broma, un tanto en serio, como Remus pudo apreciar en el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que jamás me arrepentiré de esto, y, si estás de acuerdo, podemos casarnos este fin de semana en Hogsmeade- exclamó sorprendiendo a Tonks, ya que solo faltaban un par de días para eso.

-Es… ¿estás seguro?-, le preguntó pensando que se trataba de una broma.

-Jamás había estado mas seguro en mi vida- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas?-preguntó.

-¡Claro que si!- le dijo antes de abrazarlo.

-Te amo- susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su nuca.

-Yo también te amo- contestó mientras besaba dulcemente su cuello.

Que aun te puedo llenar

Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión

Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión

Un suave beso en los labios acompañado de una caricia en su mejilla izquierda fueron los responsables de que Remus Lupin abriera los ojos aquella mañana, encontrando frente a él, el rostro sonriente de su esposa que aquel día había optado por utilizar el color rosa eléctrico que tanto le gustaba en el cabello.

-Buenos días dormilón- fue lo primero que la escuchó decir.

-Es hora de que te levantes, recuerda que le prometiste a tu hija que pasarían todo el día en Hogsmeade, si mal no recuerdo, habían acordado que le comprarías todos los dulces que ella deseara si dejaba de engañar a sus primos con su aspecto- añadió mientras las caricias en su rostro continuaban.

Remus emitió un pequeño gruñido, - eso no hubiera sido necesario si tú no le hubieras enseñado a manejar sus habilidades de metamorfomaga en primer lugar-.

-Aun no puedo creer que con tan solo seis años sea capaz de realizar transformaciones casi perfectas- dijo mientras se reincorporaba.

-Bueno, sabes que yo comencé a utilizarlas a los cuatro, y por lo general los cambios solo se producían si estaba asustada o enojada, justo como el resto de magia involuntaria, si a esta edad Andy controla sus habilidades de esa manera, se debe a que es igual de inteligente y perseverante que su padre- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si hablamos de perseverancia, entonces eso lo heredó de ti, de no ser porque jamás te rendiste, en este momento tú y yo no estaríamos juntos, y a estas alturas yo sería un pobre hombre lobo amargado- añadió con un poco de tristeza y remordimiento, mientras sus ojos la miraban cargados de orgullo y amor.

-Shh- lo calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, -no vale la pena hablar del pasado, estamos juntos ahora, tenemos una familia maravillosa y nos amamos más que nunca- le dijo antes de besarlo, desafortunadamente uno de sus pies se enredó en una sábana que arrastraba, por lo que perdiendo el equilibrio, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Tonks sobre Remus, y ante lo inesperado del movimiento, este último se golpeo con la cabecera de la cama.

Tonks rió ante la situación, mientras su esposo la observaba indignado.

Y justo antes de que este tuviera oportunidad alguna de reclamar, ella volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mucha más pasión que antes.

-Creí que habías dicho que mi hija me estaba esperando- dijo divertido tratando de recuperar un poco de aliento luego de ese beso.

-Yo solo dije que levantaras porque tenías que cumplir tu promesa, sin embargo Andy aun no se levanta y dudo que lo haga en la próxima hora, así es que tenemos tiempo de sobra- añadió justo antes de recibir un beso de su esposo.

Se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, aun no podía creer lo feliz que había sido durante los últimos ocho años, al lado de su esposo e hijos.

Después de sus actividades matutinas, ambos se habían dado una ducha rápida y luego Remus había corrido a preparar el desayuno de sus hijos, en una situación normal, las cosas hubieran sido al revés, pero después de todos los intentos frustrados de Tonks por preparar un desayuno, comida o cena decentes, sin destruir o incendiar alguna parte de la cocina, habían decidido que Remus sería el encargado de esto.

Ahí, sentados alrededor de la mesa se encontraban las cuatro personas que mas amaba en el mundo, su esposo, y los tres hijos que le había dado. El mayor de ellos, Sirius de 7 años, llamado así en honor de su primo y mejor amigo de él, era muy parecido a su padre físicamente, aunque nadie que lo conociera podía negar que la sangre Black corría por sus venas, ya que, haciendo honor al antiguo merodeador, podía llegar a convertirse en la pesadilla de cualquiera haciendo uso de sus bromas, aunque en algunos casos el hecho de que fuera casi tan distraído como ella le había traído unos cuantos problemas. Después estaba Andrómeda, llamada así por su madre, Remus se había vuelto loco al saber que había sido una niña, no es que no hubiera hecho lo mismo con su hijo mayor, ya que él amaba por igual a todos sus hijos; pero su instinto de caballero andante le había hecho saber en ese instante, que dedicaría el resto de su vida a protegerla de cualquier peligro, físicamente podría decirse que era una copia de ella, y el hecho de haber heredado sus habilidades de metamorfomaga reafirmaban el parecido, Andy, como ellos la llamaban, era muy apegada a Remus, y al igual que ella misma se ponía como fiera si alguien hacía o decía alguna cosa en contra de su padre, como Nick y Lance hijos de Fred Weasley pudieron comprobar al tratar de jugarle una broma el mes pasado. Por último estaba John, de tan solo cuatro años, si alguien decía que Sirius y Andrómeda eran muy parecidos a sus padres, quedaban sorprendidos al conocer a este; sobre todo al mirarlo a los ojos, ya que estos mostraban la misma profundidad que la de Remus, a tan corta edad, John parecía haberse dado cuenta lo propensa que era su madre a sufrir accidentes inesperados, por lo que, al igual que su padre, siempre se encontraba a su lado cuidándola, o en su defecto, para ayudarla a arreglar los daños provocados.

Si, esta era su familia, aquella que ocho años atrás jamás se imaginó que podría llegar a tener, y que ahora reía después de haber observado una maravillosa interpretación realizada por su hija.

Unos ojos risueños se encontraron con los de ella, al tiempo que su dueño se levantaba para acompañarla.

-Luce hermosa el día de hoy señora Lupin- le dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Justo cuando se disponía a corresponderle, el pequeño John corrió hasta ella dispuesto a darle un beso de buenos días. Al percatarse de la presencia de su madre, tanto Sirius como Andrómeda también se dirigieron felices hacia ella, ya que con su llegada, cada uno podría dar inicio a las maravillosas actividades que habrían de realizar ese día al lado de sus padres.

-¡Mami!- se escuchó una vocecita, perteneciente a John, Tonks se inclinó para besar su frente y revolver un poco sus cabellos antes de besar a sus otros dos hijos.

-Y bien, ¿ya están todos listos?- preguntó de una manera entusiasta, quizá demasiado, ya que el movimiento de una de sus manos provocó que una pila de platos cercana a ella terminara hecha pedazos en el suelo, y el incidente hubiera terminado ahí, de no ser porque Sirius y Andy, en un intento por ayudar a su madre, terminaron mandando al suelo un par de vasos que se encontraban al lado de los platos; con un gesto de resignación, John se encargó de alejar cualquier otra cosa del alcance de su mamá y hermanos, mientras su papá se encargaba de arreglar el desastre con un rápido movimiento de varita.

-Bueno, creo que ahora si lo estamos- añadió Remus con una sonrisa. –Andy y yo nos iremos a Hogsmeade y ustedes tres irán a casa de Harry y Hermione, compraré todo lo que sea necesario y nos reuniremos aquí a la hora de la cena ¿no es así?-.

-¡Si mi general!- contestó Tonks en un tono burlón al tiempo que lo saludaba con un movimiento de su mano.

-Y después nos leerás un cuento antes de ir a dormir, ¿verdad papá?- preguntó Sirius, observándolo con una mirada ansiosa al igual que el resto de sus hijos.

-Por supuesto que si, les leeré el que ustedes quieran-.

-¡La Bella y la Bestia, por favor papá, me gusta mucho esa historia- añadió Andy en un tono suplicante.

-Por supuesto que si, todo lo que pida mi pequeña- le dijo con un tono cargado de amor.

Esa noche la familia Lupin se reunió en el cuarto del pequeño John, ya que era el único que a causa de su corta edad a veces terminaba dormido antes de que acabara la historia, pero siendo esa en particular, la favorita de todos sus hijos, tanto Remus como Tonks estaban convencidos de que, al final, los tres estarían mucho mas despiertos que ellos mismos.

-Bien, aquí vamos- dijo Remus justo antes de comenzar con su lectura, observando divertido como todos sus hijos se acomodaban en torno a Tonks que estaba sentada en el centro de la cama, y como cuatro pares de ojos lo observaban ansiosos.

Todos lo escuchaban atentos, sin perderse una sola palabra proveniente de los labios del hombre frente a ellos, quién leía con voz clara y firme pero capaz de transmitir con cada página, párrafo, oración o palabra todas las emociones plasmadas en esas letras.

-Y vivieron felices para siempre- terminó, al tiempo que cerraba el libro que se encontraba entre sus manos.

-¡Me gusta mucho ese cuento!- dijo con emoción el pequeño John.

-Sobre todo si lo cuentas tú papá- dijo Sirius con una voz cargada de orgullo.

-Los dos sufren mucho, ¡pero al final son felices juntos!- añadió Andy al tiempo que brincaba hasta prenderse del cuello de su padre, ocasionando que ambos cayeran a la cama riendo divertidos.

-Así es- dijo Remus mientras se sentaba cerca de su esposa e hijos y acomodaba a Andy entre sus brazos. –Ella lo salvó con su amor, cuando llegó a su vida su corazón estaba lleno de sufrimiento, y, aunque se negara a admitirlo ante aquellos que lo rodeaban, estaba convencido de que nunca podría llegar a ser amado de esa manera- dijo mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de su esposa, quién lo observaba con emoción.

-Su mundo estaba vacío y lleno de soledad, ya que todos temían acercarse a él, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero ella llegó, y le mostró que el mundo era diferente, que había personas buenas, a las que no les importaba que el fuera peligroso sino lo que había en su corazón- terminó mirando a Tonks con una profunda expresión de amor en todo su rostro.

-Sabes, jamás me había emocionado tanto mientras les explicabas a nuestros hijos el significado de alguno de sus cuentos- le dijo Tonks abrazándolo por la espalda una vez que entraron a su habitación.

-No estaba hablando del cuento en ese momento- mencionó mientras tomaba sus manos que seguían abrazadas firmemente a él, -hablaba de nosotros, de la manera en la que me sentía antes de que llegaras a mi vida, y como la cambiaste con tu amor- añadió antes de dar la vuelta y quedar frente a su esposa-

-Sí, aunque vaya que me dio trabajo convencerte- dijo con una sonrisa, -aunque hubo momentos en los que pensé que…-

-Shh- le dijo imitando el gesto que ella había hecho por la mañana, -tu misma me dijiste que no hay que hablar del pasado, sino concentrarnos en lo que estamos viviendo ahora- le dijo antes de besar subvente sus manos que aun tenía entre las suyas.

-Tal vez sería buena idea que escribiera un libro sobre nuestra historia, ¿no crees, aunque definitivamente tendría que ser infantil, a veces los niños son los únicos que pueden percibir el verdadero significado de las cosas, así es que dime, ¿se te ocurre algún título para la historia?-.

Este último comentario logró dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Tonks, quién con tono divertido dijo, -bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en un nombre, por lo pronto, creo que tenemos cosas mas interesantes que hacer-.

-¿Ah sí, ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó con un gesto divertido.

-¿Qué te parece repetir lo de la mañana?- añadió antes de provocar que ambos cayeran riendo en la cama.

Podía escucharse un gran alboroto procedente de la casa de los Potter, ese día, ellos y la familia Lupin habían decidido reunirse para celebrar el próximo ingreso a Hogwarts de uno de los miembros de cada familia, por un lado estaba John, y por el otro Lily, la hija mayor de Harry y Hermione. Desde su nacimiento, todos sus hijos se habían llevado muy bien, debido a la cercanía que existía entre sus padres, incluyendo a los Weasley, que ahora se encontraban en su totalidad en Egipto, ya que para sorpresa de todos, Bill y Fleur habían decidido traer al mundo un Weasley más.

Harry y Hermione se habían casado un año después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, ya que él deseaba aprovechar cada minuto al lado de ella y comenzar a compensarla por cada momento de sufrimiento que él había causado al no darse cuenta de su amor por ella. A pesar de la insistencia de Harry de tener una gran familia, Hermione terminó por convencerlo de que tres hijos eran más que suficientes, ya que de este modo a cada uno podrían brindarle el suficiente amor y atención; Lily de once años, Mathew de siete años y el pequeño James de tan solo tres años.

Mientras los adultos se encontraban en una animada charla acerca del futuro de sus hijos, estos se encontraban distribuidos por parejas en diferentes puntos de la casa. Sirius le mostraba a un interesado Mathew las nuevas bromas que había conseguido directamente de los fabricantes, Nick y Lance que comenzaban a seguir los pasos de su padre; John se encontraba al lado de James leyéndole una historia, ya que este mostraba el mismo interés de su madre hacia los libros a pesar de su corta edad; y por último Andy y Lily, se encontraban en la habitación de esta última hablando sobre Hogwarts, o mejor dicho, Andy le contaba a Lily que podía esperar de su nueva escuela.

-Es una pena que tu padre haya dejado su puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, papá dice que era realmente bueno-.

-Y lo sigue siendo- dijo Andy con gran orgullo, -pero desde que Sirius entró a Hogwarts, decidió abandonar el puesto, todos los alumnos le preguntaban porque lo había hecho e incluso a mi cuando entre a primer año, pero papá siempre repetía que quería darnos libertad en la escuela, además ahora hace un gran trabajo junto con tu mamá en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas-.

-Tienes razón, fue algo muy noble de parte suya al renunciar a un trabajo que amaba, para que ustedes se sintieran mas cómodos-.

-Así es, pero nos ama aun más a nosotros y quería que nos sintiéramos cómodos, al principio deseaba que él siguiera ahí, realmente llegas a extrañar mucho a tus padres, Lily- dijo con un poco de tristeza, pero al ver el semblante triste que comenzaba a aparecer en la cara de su amiga rápidamente añadió, -aunque ahora me sería muy difícil conseguir una cita si mi padre fuera uno de los profesores-, sonrió satisfecha al darse cuenta de que su comentario había logrado su objetivo, ya que Lily había soltado una pequeña carcajada.

-No me puedes negar que tus padres son muy comprensivos en ese aspecto, en cambio, en mi caso, estoy segura de que si fuera por papá, iría a hablar con la profesora McGonagall para pedirle que le diera incluso el puesto de Filch con tal de mantenerme vigilada y no permitir que ningún chico se me acerque-.

-Bueno, sé que eso a ti no te molestaría ya que la persona que te interesa si está cerca de ti, y lo mejor de todo es que tu papá ni siquiera sospecha de él- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Lo sé, y prefiero que siga así, con el solo hecho de ver como reacciona con las bromas que le hace el tío Ron al respecto me es mas que suficiente; además, no es el único que no se ha dado cuenta, a él parece darle lo mismo si estoy o no-.

-Vamos, solo tienen once años, algún día se dará cuenta, además tomando en cuenta lo tímido que es, tal vez tengas que esperar a que terminen Hogwarts antes de que tenga el valor de decirte algo- dijo mientras salían de la habitación, ya que sus padres acababan de llamarlas.

-Vamos, habla con él, estoy segura de que a James no le molestará si me lo llevo unos momentos-.

-Dices eso porque nunca has visto como se pone cuando no terminas de contarle algo, y más tratándose de un libro, cuando mamá y papá le leen algo, es mucho más fácil que papá se duerma antes que él-.

-Si claro, es un digno hermano tuyo, y de Mathew claro, solo que él se pone como loco cuando le quitan su escoba, ¡oh vamos! Sé que tal vez no leo tan bien como mi hermano, pero estoy segura de que puedo entretener a un niño de tres años- dijo mientras arrastraba a Lily hasta donde se encontraba su hermano John, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que justo en ese momento terminaba con la última página, por lo que ninguno de los dos tendría escapatoria.

-¡Hola James!- dijo mientras lo cargaba, -estás mucho más guapo que la última vez que te vi – dijo mientras observaba sus ojos verdes y su alborotado cabello castaño, -¿Qué te parece si te muestro mis últimas transformaciones mientras Lily y John hablan un rato?-.

Y, como si James hubiera entendido las palabras ocultas tras la mirada que Andy le dirigía, aceptó sonriente mientras observaba como su hermana le dirigía una mirada muy parecida a la que Hermione solía reservar para Ron.

-Creo que James se la estaba pasando muy bien contigo, es una suerte que hubieras terminado de leerle el libro justo antes de que tu hermana se lo llevara-.

-Es algo en lo que nosotros tres nos parecemos, nos encanta leer- dijo John en un tono educado, -igual que a nuestros padres- añadió en el último momento.

-Si lo sé, y dime, ¿Cómo te sientes, solo faltan dos días para que vayamos a Hogwarts, yo ya no puedo esperar más, me gustaría estar ya ahí y comenzar a aprender todo lo que pueda, mamá me ha hablado tanto de los libros que hay en la biblioteca que no puedo esperar a visitarla- dijo bastante animada; para John no pasó inadvertido el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos, uno muy parecido al que pone un niño pequeño antes de abrir un regalo de Navidad, por lo que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Podría decir que me encuentro igual que tú, por lo que te propongo que la primera cosa que hagamos sea ir a la biblioteca- le dijo mientras seguía observando el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Juntos?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno, estoy seguro de que eso será lo primero que hagamos en cuanto tengamos una oportunidad, además mi padre me llevó en algunas ocasiones a la biblioteca mientras era profesor, así es que sé exactamente donde buscar algunos libros-.

-Gracias, hay varios libros que tengo en mente, tengo que estar bien preparada, estoy segura de que a ti también te gustarán, ¿Qué asignatura es la que tienes mas deseos de aprender?-.

-En realidad estoy muy interesando en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me gustaría llegar a saber tanto como mi padre, aunque las demás son de vital importancia si en un futuro quiero ser auror-.

-Estoy segura de que tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti-, -_y yo también_- pensó.

-Gracias, y ¿tú que me dices? Estoy seguro que estás interesada en más de una- dijo John mirándola fijamente, lo cuál provocó que ella se intimidara un poco.

-Sí, así es, aunque, estoy especialmente interesada en Aritmancia, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- por lo que he visto en las viejas notas de mamá son asignaturas muy interesantes-.

-Estoy seguro de ello, aunque, imagino que también debes estar ansiosa por entrar al equipo de quidditch ¿no es así?-.

-Tienes razón, a pesar de que no dejan que nadie de primer año pertenezca a los equipos, tal vez la profesora quiera hacer una excepción conmigo al igual que lo hizo con papá-.

-No creo que se niegue, después de que tu padre dejó Hogwarts, Gryffindor no ha tenido un buscador decente, y antes de que digas algo- añadió al ver que estaba a punto de ser interrumpido, -sé que nadie sabe a que casa irá, pero estoy convencido de que irás a Gryffindor-.

-Eso espero y dime, ¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas listas?-.

-Así es, todo está empacado y listo en el baúl, excepto esto…-dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una bella varita, -veintitrés centímetros, flexible y pelo de cola de unicornio, la de mi padre tiene el mismo centro- dijo orgulloso, -¿y tú?-.

Sonriendo, Lily también extrajo una varita de su bolsillo, -acebo y nervios de corazón de dragón, veintiocho centímetros, flexible; es bastante buena-.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que ya la probaste?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Supongo que una característica fundamental de los Potter es que no seguimos las reglas al pie de la letra- dijo sonrojándose un poco, -¿quieres ver?-.

-Pero…-.

-Hay cuatro magos adultos aquí, y muy poderosos debo añadir, el Ministerio no se dará cuenta de que fui yo quién hizo unos cuantos hechizos-.

-Definitivamente la sangre Potter corre por tus venas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de realizar 7 hechizos a la perfección, John se encontraba asombrado por la gran habilidad que Lily poseía, aunque después de todo, siendo hija de quién era, no era nada raro.

-Realmente eres una bruja excelente, Lily, estoy segura de que la casa a la que pertenezcas estará muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que tus padres y el resto de tus compañeros- le dijo mientras fijaba en ella su mirada.

-¿Tú también lo estarás?-.

-Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amiga y aun aunque estuviéramos en casas diferentes siempre me sentiré orgulloso de ti-.

Justo cuando Lily se disponía a contestarle, una voz detrás de ella se puso a gritar a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todos, y en el momento en que imaginaba la manera de golpearlo por la interrupción, llegaron a su mente imágenes de una cruel tortura al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Vaya! Así es que el pequeño John está enamorado de la pequeña Lily, quién lo iba a decir, parece que fue ayer cuando ambos gateaban juntos por la casa, o cuando John corría a levantar a Lily cuando esta caía de la bicicleta, o cuando la consolaba después de que Ronnie rompió su primer tomo de La Historia de Hogwarts- decía Sirius con una enorme y pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Todas las personas, tanto adultos como niños presentes en la casa, comenzaron a adquirir diferentes tonalidades de rojo en sus caras, Lily y John evitaban sus miradas avergonzados, Harry parecía a punto de estallar ante la sola idea de que su pequeña pudiera estar interesada en alguien, o peor aun que alguien estuviera interesado en ella, mientras que todos los demás estallaban en carcajadas ante la situación, incluso James encontraba divertida la cara de frustración de su padre y la mirada avergonzada de su hermana mayor.

Hermione se levantó al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Harry, y tomándolo de la mano lo alejó un poco de todos para intentar convencerlo de que John no tenía ninguna intención de robarse a su pequeña.

Remus también se levantó, pero al contrario que Harry, él sonrió dirigiéndoles una mirada al par de jóvenes avergonzados, que justo en ese momento acababan de intercambiar una mirada a la vez que sus labios esbozaban una tímida sonrisa.

-¿En que piensas?- le preguntó Tonks al tiempo que lo abrazaba y recostaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-En que en esta ocasión, me parece que las palabras de Sirius encierran una gran verdad-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

Remus volvió a mirarlos, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su esposa atrayéndola más hacia el. Tal vez les costaría un poco de trabajo convencer a Harry en un futuro de que su pequeña al fin había crecido y de que no se convertiría en abuelo en los próximos años como Hermione intentaba convencerlo en ese momento, desafortunadamente para todos pero afortunadamente para Harry, John era casi tan tímido como él y estaba seguro de que le llevaría algo de tiempo armarse del valor suficiente para confesarle a Lily sus sentimientos, por lo que ella tendría que hacer uso de toda la inteligencia y paciencia heredados de su madre, y de la alegría y gusto por la aventura heredados de su padre para brindarle ese valor. Además, Hogwarts era el lugar perfecto para que su amistad y, en un futuro el, amor crecieran, como fue el caso de Harry y Hermione; y quizá, algún día en un pasillo, John encontraría el motivo que lo empujaría directamente a los brazos de Lily, sonriendo ante esto, Remus volteó y beso a Tonks profundamente.

-Te amo- dijeron los dos al separarse.

Remus volvió a contemplar la escena que tenía frente a él, mientras Tonks lo abrazaba y volvía a refugiarse en su pecho, observando la misma escena. Después de todo, la comunidad mágica tenía razón, incluso ella Nymphadora Lupin, había logrado ser feliz, al igual que el resto de seres a los que amaba.

Para volver a respirar en tu corazón...en tu corazón.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una disculpa por haber tardado en subir el último capítulo, pero mi computadora ha estado de rebelde en estos días y no me dejaba, pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, muchas gracias por haberlo leído y por todos sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado.

**syzygy-galaxia**Jaja así es, ahora si Remus va a saber lo que es bueno jeje.

**Violet-Potter**Muchas gracias, disculpa por dejarlo ahí y disculpa también la tardanza, espero que esta última parte haya sido de tu agrado.

**Feanwen: **Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que el final te haya gustado también.

**Ani: **Te agradezco mucho tu opinión, y espero que te haya agradado como termino todo con este par.

**Kilia Tomobiki**Jajaja, me parece que olvidé mencionar eso en el fic, pero la idea era que Robert fuera medio galán, para que le dieran aun mas celos a Remus :p Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.


End file.
